Hunted (translate)
by Roxanne Valentine
Summary: A girl who only think of work is forced to go out with her friends, where she finds a mysterious guy who seems to do everything to annoy her. And the more she thinks she hates him more lost in thoughts about him.


Well I have a help from this perfect girl: x-blackbutterfly-x on tumblr

Thank you for the help! :)

So here, the story:

1.

I get home from a long day at work and throw my old purse on the bed. Although I'm exhausted, my friends are forcing me to leave the house tonight and go out drinking with them. They have constantly been nagging me about going out on Friday's nights instead of staying at home like I usually do, telling me that staying home is too lonely and sad for a young girl of my age. I'm only twenty eight. I confess that when I look into the mirror I no longer see that young smile or that sparkle in my eyes which were present in my college days. The constant work and lack of time to just stop and think or relax has slowly destroyed me. And this Friday night, for the first night in years, I'll put my professional life on hold, take a deep breath, and go out for a little fun.

After having a quick shower, I go to my wardrobe and look though my options. Amongst several formal skirts and buttoned blouses I put on for work, I find an old dress that I wore in college. The dress is basic and black, with a small neckline, but shows off my hips really well. I put on some basic lingerie as I have no intention of anyone seeing me without this dress on, then slide on the dress, thankfully it still fits. Men in this chaotic time of my life is out of the question. I quickly run a brush through my hair then throw it aside. I don't bother styling it as I like how my hair looks like this.

Once I'm ready, I leave my apartment and get into the first taxi which stops for me. Eventually I get to the pub, where my friends are meeting me, to enjoy a nice cold beer and small talk together. Going in, I walk around for a while until I spot my friends at a table in the back of the room, near the stage, where a band is playing tonight. I make my way over and we greet each other with a kiss on the cheek.

Altogether there are four of us, we've known each other since our college days. My friend Julie is a beautiful, blonde women, with gorgeous blue eyes and a curvy body. She could easily be mistaken for a playboy model with her looks. Tonight she is wearing a dress with a low neckline which highlights her breasts, making them stand out and look bigger than they actually are.

Next to her is Rebecca, a brunette with a perfect bronze skin tone, black hair in perfect curls that fall down just over her shoulders. Her body is also curvy, like Julie's, and she has a perfect ass which easily fuels the envy of many, including dancers from a samba school. Also here, is Pietra, a natural redhead who has fled her previous, quiet little life to join us. Her eyes are a beautiful green, she does have a slim body but it's just right and fits her perfectly. Out of all of us, I'm the blandest. I'm a brunette with green eyes, and despite my wide hips, there isn't that much enjoy. Small boobs, small ass, I really don't see the appeal of my body, but my friends are always telling me that I have a beautiful body. I don't believe them….

"I can't believe that on this super night, you're wearing a little black dress!" Julie shouts excitedly, loud and clearly, over the music.

"Why the hell is this a super night?"

"Because you finally left home!" She replies, her eyes sparkling behind her think, black eyelashes.

I had forgotten what it was like being with these girls and how loud they could be, especially after the first few sips of beer. However, the night rolled on without any major damage, just a few drinks with nice flowing conversations. While Julie chatted about the guy she was dating, Pietra talked about her engagement with her boyfriend Gabe. They have been dating since they'd met at college, and finally he had asked for her hand in marriage. Rebecca stuck to her life at work and did not comment much about her boyfriend Nathan. Honestly, I think they are going through a relationship crisis.

The most discouraging part of the night is that while they have their happy lives, their own apartments, boyfriends, and family, I feel alone, in my rented apartment. All I had to comment on was my professional life, not that it is bad working at the company I'm in. It's quite the opposite actually, I'm very satisfied with my salary and my life around it. But aside from my friends I feel lonely. Maybe I could do with a stronger drink.

I get up and head for the bar, sitting down on the chair I order a _caipivodka_ and the dark green eyes of the bartender look at me with sympathy as he smiles and gets the drink for me. While watching the man's skill with the mixology to make my drink, I feel a hand touch my shoulder. Turning back, my eyes lock onto penetrating, deep blue eyes. For a second I was out of breath and had to be careful not to fall off of my chair and embarrass myself in front of the sexiest man I had ever seen. Tall and slightly long, dark hair which goes as far as his neck, tanned skin contrasting with my pale white skin. The man has a mischievous boyish face which did not seem to fit with the social blouse and pinstripe pants he's wearing. I assume he works nearby and came to a happy hour with friends.

"Add her drink to my tab," he says to the barman, thus pulling me out of my reverie and reminding me that I needed to breathe.

"Who are you?" I finally speak, with a much higher voice than I'd like.

The man hums then replies, "I'm Jack Hunter. And you Miss?"

"Charlotte Lynn."

"Miss Lynn…." The man continues, as if tasting my name on his tongue while he sits beside me, invasive, and without an explanation.

I can't explain it, but this guy seems to spell trouble, and I know I should leave as I'm bound to get hurt if I stay here with this man. However, some kind of force seems to be pulling me towards him, my heart beating fast in an irregular way and I feel my cheeks heat up. My god, I'm blushing, what is happening to me?

I stay quiet as I sip my drink and glance to Jack out of the corner of my eye, observing him fiddle with the glass of whiskey now in his hands.

"Thanks for the drink, Mr. Hunter."

"I'd do anything for you." He says with a smile. Before silence surrounded them again.

His smile seemed to make my heart almost jump out of my mouth. But I was still so confused, what kind of flirtation was this? Buy me a drink then not try to 'break the ice', as they say? – Whoever _they _are? – And not even strike up a conversation? My mind is racing with the need to try and understand what is happening here. Who is this guy, looking like he came out off one of those dreams that nearly every women have, and is behaving so strangely beside me?

"Look ... I can't handle this silence," I laugh nervously, "What is happening here? I mean, you bought me a drink, sat beside me, but not struck up a conversation..."

"Do you want me to start a conversation?"

"No! I mean ... uh…. I just thought you were flirting with me…."

"Should I be?"

What the fuck!

He laughs at the angry expression on my face, as if hearing my thoughts, cursing him.

"Miss. Lynn, would like to go somewhere else with me?"

Great, not dodgy at all, I mentally comment, sarcastically.

"Ah, I don't know you, so no." Even though you are beautiful and my desire to kiss you is increasing by the second...

"Well, you can get to know me, before we go."

"That kind of thing won't work on me."

"So, what would work?"

"Well, when you got here, you should have started a proper conversation. And If I deemed you interesting enough, we would have swapped numbers, then you'd eventually ask me out on a date. We'd go to the movies, or go for a meal, maybe. If it was fun enough, we'd hang out again another day…."

"And I'd walk you home and kiss you outside your door…. Is it?

Damn.

"Yeah maybe…. Depends on how the night went…."

"This is the type of relationship you would like to have? Well, I don't have much time for dating and all that."

I blink, looking at him trying to understand what he meant.

"So, how do you get girls if you don't date them first? Because I'm confused."

Jack smiles again, a sexy and dangerous smile.

"Well, I prefer less complicated relationships, so I leave out all that dating nonsense and skip straight to the fun, if you know what I mean."

Oh, I understand that very well.

"Well then, you came to the wrong girl."

I get up and from my seat and walk back to the girls, feeling my heart racing and my hands tremble with rage. Who the hell does that guy think he is!? I felt stupid for talking to him and felt totally out of place in this room full of people wanting a fun and loud environment, when I just wanted to put on my pyjamas and climb into my bed.

As I sit back at the table, Julie is clearly drunk already and shouts, "Who was that boy!?"

"An idiot, a complete idiot!" I reply angrily.

Pietra turns to me and joins the conversation, "He's a millionaire boy, Char."

"Millionaire?"

If he's so famous, why hadn't I heard of him? How do people know of him? Rebecca, suddenly speaks as if she had heard my thoughts.

"He owns many businesses here in Seattle. Nathan told me about it, Mr Hunter was on the cover of Forbes latest edition."

I took the first drink in front of me on the table and turned, despite protests from Julie, since it was her beer.

"Ok!" Julie started, "So, you find a beautiful millionaire who pays for your drink, cool. But that doesn't give you the right to drink my beer! And you should be in his car now right now, having fun in his back seat! Not in here with that face on you like you just saw a ghost!"

"He was rude!"

"Rude, why?" Rebecca questioned, a calm tone to her voice, as always.

"Because he didn't even bother flirting with me or compliment me at all! He just turned up, bought me a drink, didn't say much about himself, besides his name, and expected to get straight into my panties!"

"Of course! With a hot girl like you, even I'd want in your panties!" Julie screamed, slurring her words slightly, proving she was really drunk.

I twisted my face in disgust to this comment.

"I'm sorry girls, but I need to go. I have a horrible headache."

After protests from a drunk Julie, and a few complaints from a disappointed Rebecca & Pietra, I went to the door of the pub, stepped outside, and started looking for a taxi. It's extremely cold and I regret not bringing a jacket or a scarf with me to keep warm. While fighting for attention for a taxi, a luxurious _Ferrari 612 Scaglietti_ Black soon stops in front of me. One of the windows come down slowly, revealing Mr. Hunter, who is smiling at me, with that same dangerous glint in his eyes from before.

"Ride?"

"With you? No way. Not even if you offered me all of your money."

"So you know who I am? I thought I was anonymous to you."

"My friends did me the favour of telling me who you are, giving me another reason for not wanting to get in that car."

"Why? It's cold, and you can't get a taxi."

"Because you're the kind of guy who is used to having everything and I'm not sorry to inform you, but I'm not going to be another one of those girls that will sleep with you after one drink. Besides, I don't have time for men."

"That's great, I have no time for women. Don't you see how perfect this is? Miss. Lynn?" Jack says with a smirk, making my body shiver, and not in a good way.

"Mr. Hunter, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to seek out a taxi. Alone."

I walked away, not giving him a change to reply. From behind me I could hear the window close and the car speed off. Thankfully it wasn't much longer until a taxi finally came to my rescue and took me home.


End file.
